


God Has Left The GroupChat

by Ralphieisalord



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Furry, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is a sin, best for reading out loud, fucking for the trees, greed - Freeform, lorax - Freeform, trade of goods, tree hugger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralphieisalord/pseuds/Ralphieisalord
Summary: Greedler’s office, the lorax visits to say the last tree has been cut down, but then the lorax is like, “if you do me, I will have enough power to regenerate all the trees”“Okay” Onceler says, consenting.





	God Has Left The GroupChat

Large windows, meant to see the big picture. The big world out there, filled with big dreams, and big wants. The Onceler sits in his big chair at his big desk, in a big, empty room. He gazes out, with wide eyes. Machines roam the greying fields, clawing at the raw soil. They are searching for life, roving for a morsel to suck up. A rock. A worm. A tree…

“Onceler.” 

The voice echoed in the space. The air filled with a warmth. He turned in his big chair, his eyes falling upon a short orange fellow. 

“What are you doing here?” The Onceler said. He surprised himself by the lack of gusto his tone produced.

“What are you doing here. I thought you said you were going to take care of things,” The lorax spat. His brow was low and his mustache twitched. 

“Things are going fine,” He retorted. Then he softened into his seat. “Things are going… great.”

The lorax let out a small huff. You could barely see him shiver before he said, “It’s too bad I don’t believe you.”

“Oh yeah? Look at it all. It is the most successful company in history. I don’t see how anything could be less than perfect,” The Onceler said, slowly crossing his arms.

“Then look.” 

He turned. On the horizon, the sun was on fire behind the last tree where the last ax made it’s last chop. 

“What is the most successful company in history going to do now,” queeried The Lorax. The Onceler closed his lips and gritted his teeth. 

“Listen,” the lorax said, “I knew this was going to happen. That’s what I’m doing here. I’ve come up with a proposition.”

“I’m listening.”

“I speak for the trees. I can go to where I go and get the trees to come back. But, I can’t just go. I need a boost,” The Lorax explains, now pacing the space in front of his desk. 

“Just tell me what I have to do,” said the Onceler, completely out of patience.

“Me.”

“What?”

“Do me.”

“I- I don’t think I get what you’re saying.”

A burst of light expanded from where the Lorax stood, engulfing the room. He shielded his eyes. When the light subsided, there stood a man, short in stature, but lean and toned. His golden locks flowed over his forehead, glistening with an unearthly glow. He wore a shimmering multicoloured coat with white cuffs. The Onceler found his jaw open again. 

“How bad can I be, Mr. Lorax,” Onceler moaned. 

“As bad as you’d like,” he whispered. 

Onceler bit his lips as he stared at Lorax’s shirt. He looked like he was itching to take it off to indulge in his seemingly buff chest. He grinned down at the quivering Onceler. Rubbing his finger gently across his lips, the Lorax pulled him into a gentle, sincere kiss. The Onceler’s eyes flutter shut. He pushed back against his soft lips. Suddenly, he pulled back.

“Wait. This is wrong,” the Onceler breathed. The Lorax chuckled. Soft but growly, like a wild animal.

“This,” The lorax grinned as he wrapped his arm around the Onceler’s waist, “is so right.”

“Okay,” said the Onceler, giving consent. Slowly but surely, Lorax pushed Onceler to his desk until they’re both laying on their backs. They both stare at each other with such intensity in their eyes. They both wanted one thing at that moment. Clothes. Off.

Onceler grabs at the Lorax’s shirt, practically ripping off the finely woven silk shirt. It must have been made from the gods, it was so smooth. Lorax laughed at Onceler, grinned like a dog in heat. 

“Eager aren’t we?” Lorax moaned into his neck. “Let’s do this the proper way.”

Lorax sits up from his position, with Onceler watching him hungry eyes. Lorax stripped his shirt off, exposing his toned abs. Onceler looks at him with a new found fire in his eyes. He pulls Lorax down for another kiss, stripped his shirt off in the process. Lorax grabbed his pants, hastily pulling them off. Onceler focused in his neck, making red bite marks on his orange skin.

“Finally, the meat of things,” Onceler said.

“I thought you were doing this for the good of mankind?” Lorax moaned.

“Well,” Onceler grinned, grinding into Lorax’s crotch. “Now I’m just doing this, to do you.”

Onceler yanks Lorax’s underwear down to his knees. Slowly, Onceler made his way down Lorax’s chest, leaving bite marks and hickeys like purple blotches of paint trailing down a warm slender canvas. Lorax let out various grunts and moans as Onceler worked his magic.

“You know..,” Lorax groaned as Onceler bite down again on his soft skin. “You’re pretty good at this despite you spent your whole life chopping down trees.” Onceler licked his lips as he looked up at his lover. 

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it.”

And so, Onceler continued down his chest and eventually to his abdomen. He stopped to take a look at the sight before him. There Lorax was, completely helpless and under control of The Onceler, his eyes practically staring up at him to end his agony. 

And, of course, his monster of a cock was there too.

Onceler started by licking the very tip of his penis. Teasingly sucking the precum off his shaft as he lazily wrapped his tongue around his well endowed crotch. Lorax sounded like he was practically in pain as he denied him his sweet sin.

“Stop… being.. such a tease..,” Lorax yelled exasperated.

“Then do something about it,” Onceler grinned. “What do you want me to do?”

Lorax murmured something underneath his breath. Onceler smiled to himself, well aware of what he said yet needing one last confirmation to escape from his lips.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Onceler laughed.

“Make me cum!” Lorax yelled.

Satisfied, Onceler made his way down his shaft, his lips rubbing hard against his foreskin. All Lorax could do was moan as tender euphoria engulfed his senses. He grabbed Onceler’s head, pushing him deep into his cock. Lorax was practically screaming as Onceler made his way up and down his cock.

“Fuck... FUCK!” Lorax yelled. “IM GONNA-! WAIT-!”

But it was too late. Lorax came all over the Onceler’s mouth and face, practically drenching his whole body with cum and sweat. Lorax heaved at the sight before him before letting out a small sigh. Another flash of light surrounded Lorax as he returned to his original form. Onceler tried to grab him before he stopped him in his tracks. 

“Wait-“ He called. “You can’t just leave me here!”

Lorax looked behind him. His eyes, cold and empty, nothing like it was before.

“This was simply a business meeting, don’t get too caught up on it,” He said. And without a word left his office. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the grey meadow turn colourful once again. The Lorax was right, he really needed that boost.

“Stop this madness!” Ted yelled as he busted in to the office. Only to find Onceler, naked and covered with cum. Ted cringed, grossly disgusted by the sight before him.

He groaned. “Locks were invented for a reason,” he sighed as he left the room.

Onceler wiped the obscenities off his face as he looked out the window. Outside was a beautiful meadow. He could see the tiny trees sprouting out for the ground as they strive to cover this once grey, dense land. He turned his machines off to let the meadow grow at least for a day or two. It had truly been awhile since he had laid down and admired the scenery. It brought a certain calm that could only be achieved by as simple as letting the grass blow in the wind.

“Well,” Onceler sighed. “At least the trees are back.”


End file.
